


[and i will try to] Fix You

by ShipperificWings



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Canon compliant for LoS. MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE END OF THE BOOK. You`ve been warned!





	[and i will try to] Fix You

Alec´s head was a mess of wild raven hair, his head was thrown back in delight, exposing the pale skin of his throat, his veins were visible under the light of the room and Magnus bit his lip, feeling himself grow more and more heated as their hands travelled across their skins. Pale skin against dark skin, they made a good picture. He muffled a moan on his husband´s neck, mainly because they were staying at Idris where Maryse and Robert could come in at any minute but also because he wanted to do this as tenderly as possible. He wanted nothing but the sound of flesh moving against flesh, their joined skin making him fall and fall slowly, as if looking for something, until he were to fall completely.

He woke up.

Alec was holding his hand, he was dressed in all white and his eyes were a sea of emotions. We wear white for the dead Magnus. That`s why I don’t like that color. It reminds me of Max.

He tried to sit up, but he moved too quickly.

“Alexander?” his throat felt like he had chewed on glass for a long time. But it was his heart that was hurting. What had happened? He felt dread, he thought of rivers of blood and bones…He stopped himself. Everything hurt too much.

“The children?-”

“Are okay. Isabelle and Simon are taking care of them” he explained slowly, but something was definitely wrong Alec had that faraway look he got when something hurt so much that he didn´t even wanted Magnus to notice. He also got the idea that, by the way in which his lips were tightly pressed, that he was protecting Magnus from something.

“Love, there’s something I need to tell you-” a dry sob escaped his lips”-Anabel attacked two people today, she was scared and the Dearborns only made it worse and she…she killed my father and Olivia Blackthorn. We need to move soon Magnus, I need you to hide with the children for me. Maybe denounce your alliance to me. Hide as far away as you can, I need you to live. I love all of you so much” he broke down. He rarely cried but the emotions were consuming him ever since he buried his father´s and Livvy´s bodies had turned to ashes. And he had been so scared, the clave had made Anabel the monster she was now, no, the scared little girl she was, they were as responsible as Malcom Fade and even more than him.

“Absolutely not. We´ve been in hell together and we survived. Listen to me Alexander, for I won’t repeat myself. I´ve been walking the earth for many years, I´ve been a wandered and I didn´t even knew it, until I set my eyes on yours and you became the most precious being in my life, it´s you why I am now a parent, why I took in the two lives we´re both responsible for…don´t ever ask me to leave you because I won´t. Max and Rafael need you, I need you. We´ll stay together and fight and if I die…I´ll never regret knowing you. I was never felt more alive, not until you, my dear. I love you”.

Alec´s eyed glittered and Magnus held him and they lay there, listening to the other´s heartbeat for the longest time possible.

They´d find a way.


End file.
